


Remember kindergarten?

by ykari



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Best Friends, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Children, Cute, Cute Kids, Developing Friendships, Dinosaurs, Fluff, Friendship, Growing Up Together, Kid Fic, Kindergarten, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ykari/pseuds/ykari
Summary: Cyrus and Buffy are best friends, but when Buffy gets sick it's Andi who takes her place to help with Baby Gochi's new bed.That's how the Good Hair Crew is born.
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll & Cyrus Goodman, Buffy Driscoll & Cyrus Goodman & Andi Mack, Cyrus Goodman & Andi Mack
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Remember kindergarten?

It’s a pretty autumn morning, no wind, no rain, just red and yellow leaves that make the street look like a sea of sunflowers, and Ms. Summons says they can play outside for recess today.

Cyrus is so excited he almost trips on the stairs. He’s holding his favorite stegosaur against his chest as he grabs on to the railing, struggling to find balance in the never-ending stream of kids eager to get to the swings before everyone else. He likes the swings, of course -- they're his favorite ride, actually -- but he knows they’re gonna be too crowded for now and part of him is still a little scared that Tyler and Justin will push him off the seat like they did last time. (Rude.)

Besides, he’s got better things to do.

He’s been planning to make a new bed for Baby Gochi the entire summer. He usually does it with Buffy, which is why he feels a little guilty to start now that she’s home sick, but if it’s going to rain for the rest of the month he may not have another chance to find yellow leaves (which are Baby Gochi’s favorite) and what if Baby Gochi can't sleep from the cold? Cyrus doesn't want to take the risk, so he kneels down under the tree and starts to collect a wide range of colorful leaves, talking to Gochi himself so he can choose the ones he likes the most.

"Tell me if you see a yellow one," he says, and Baby Gochi nods.

 _"I want to eat 'em!_ "

Cyrus blinks. "But we just had lunch. Are you still hungry?"

Gochi nods again and shows him his stomach. " _Yes! Here, listen to my dinosaur tummy. It roars!"_

"Hm." Cyrus puts his ear against it. "Rrrrooooaar! Huh… okay. I guess baby dinosaurs need to eat more than baby humans." He takes a leave. "Here, have a little treat."

It goes on like this for a while, until Gochi starts burping and Cyrus knows he's had enough dessert for the day. He sits on the ground with his legs crossed and tries to make sense of what they have so far.

"Okay, so." Baby Gochi sits next to him. "We need to choose, you ready?"

He puts all the red leaves on the right, all the yellow leaves on the left and the mixed ones in the middle -- orange, green, purple, every other combination.

"We need one for your pillow, one for your blanket and one for the bed."

It takes a little bickering about complementary colors until they're done, but the result is nice. Cyrus runs to find Andi and show her their amazing work.

"Look!" he says, offering the little bed with the palm of his hand. "I just made this for Baby Gochi! For when winter comes."

"Oh." Andi stands up slowly for a better look, putting aside the sand mountain at her feet for a second. "It's really cute."

Cyrus puffs his chest. "It is! Thank you."

"Can I choose a flower for you?"

"Yes, please!"

They walk around the playground until they find the most beautiful puffy flower to decorate it, because they're Andi's favorite flowers.

"I like them, too! And lilies and daisies and roses-"

"You can't like all the flowers," she interrupts him.

"Why?"

"You have to choose one."

"Oh." Cyrus frowns. "I like… I like tulips because Buffy likes tulips. And she's my best friend."

"I want to be your best friend," Andi protests.

"You can be my second best friend."

"But I want to be the first!"

Cyrus doesn't know what to say, and before he can stop her Andi's running away from him with the puffy flower. He feels something bad growing in his chest, like when mom and dad fight in the kitchen and he listens through the walls until he can't hold the tears anymore. That's how he usually knows when he's sad: he really, really hates people who get angry, especially if it's because of him.

"C'mon, Baby Gochi," he says to his favorite stegosaur. "We need a little space after this fight."

To be honest, Cyrus has no idea what _needing space_ is actually supposed to mean, but he's learned it's the best way to deal with sadness. His mom says it all the time when she's not in a good mood.

"Here." He sits down on the outdoor stairs, helping Baby Gochi with the climbing because he's a baby and he's really scared of heights. "Hey, don't worry. I'll catch you if you fall. I'm scared of heights, too."

They spend the next minutes in silence, searching for little stones so they can split the step in two parts, one for Cyrus and one for Gochi.

"This is my space," Cyrus explains, pointing at his side of the dividing line. "I'm gonna think about Andi and see if there's something we can do."

He waits for Baby Gochi to walk on the opposite side, then gives him a pat on the back -- without touching his plates, or else he'll get stung. "You're gonna think about all the nice things in the world. Everything that makes you happy in the world."

Cyrus always does this with his dad when he gets scared by thunders and bad dreams. He doesn't want Baby Gochi to be afraid of fights, so he thinks it's better if he starts doing it too.

As for Andi, he really doesn't understand why she got upset. Buffy is Cyrus' best friend since the first day of school: he thought everyone knew. And he's happy that Andi wants to be his best friend, too, but why does she want to be his only best friend? Is it bad if someone has two?

He should probably ask his mom when he gets home, but in the meantime he can always tell Ms. Summons. She always knows what to say when it comes to fights, right?

"Hey, dinosaur trainer. Where are you going? Already tired of playing outside?"

Cyrus feels a little better when she calls him by his job title. She's the only one who does, since Ms. Norrell always says he shouldn't think it's a real job if dinosaurs are extinct. Cyrus likes Ms. Summons a lot better than her.

"No, but… can I ask you something?" His eyes land on Baby Gochi, who's frowning at him like he's forgetting something. "Can _we_ ask you something?"

"Sure." Ms. Summons kneels down with a smile, putting her hands on her knees. "Did something bad happen?"

"No." Last time was really bad, but this is better. "But... is it bad if you have more than one best friend at a time?"

Ms. Summons seems surprised. "Well, no, of course not. I myself have more than one best friend, you know?"

At Cyrus' hesitant expression, she gets a little closer.

"If you have more than one best friend, it means you like more than one person the same way." She pauses for a moment. "Like with your parents. Do you love your parents the same way?"

Cyrus thinks about it for a moment. "Yes."

"Then you have your answer." Ms. Summon stands up. "It's totally possible to have two best friends. Of course it doesn't mean you're bad."

Cyrus believes her, but the worry doesn't leave. Why did Andi get so angry if it's not a bad thing? What was she thinking?

"But..." He frowns. "My best friend is Buffy and-- and Andi said she wants to be my best friend, too. I said, uh, you can be my _second_ best friend if you want! But then she was mad at me."

"Mh."

Ms. Summons crosses her arms, a patient silence falling between them for a while.

"Is it possible that Andi thinks you like Buffy more?" she eventually asks. 

"But why?" Cyrus cries. He just wants to make up with her already.

"Because you said she's your _second_ best friend. Maybe she wants to be the first, too."

And that's how Cyrus gets out of the classroom to look for Andi again.

"Andi!" he shouts when he finds her, playing on the see-saw with Lisa. She quickly gets off the seat and turns her back at him, which makes Cyrus feel all sad and worried again. At least she doesn't run when he stops in front of her; she just crosses her arms.

"Do you want to be my first best friend?" Cyrus blurts out, heart beating fast in his chest from both the race and the nerves. Luckily, the question makes Andi's frown disappear.

"Yes!" she quickly replies, jumping up and down and reaching for Cyrus' arms to get him to do the same. They start giggling and celebrating together, until Cyrus speaks again.

"And Buffy too," he explains. "You and Buffy and me. We will be the bestest friends of all the bestest friends in the world!"

Andi thinks about it. "But what about Baby Gochi?" she simply asks.

"Oh." Cyrus smiles at his stegosaurus. "I'm sorry, Gochi. You too, of course!"

Gochi smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that came out because I love kindergarten Cyrus


End file.
